Restrained
by quantumchickpea
Summary: Chat Noir has a little fun with his wife, Marinette. Marichat Sin. Adrienette Sin. Aged Up. Restraints.


Chat Noir pulled two sets of handcuffs from his belt. A long silver chain connected each of them together. He tossed them to the bed and they fell with a hard thud and the metal chains rattled. Chat laid her down on the bed and crawled up her body. He gripped her chin with his gloved hand and planted a soft kiss on her puffy pink lips. She sighed and peered up at him through her dark lashes. He smirked at her and kissed along her jaw to her neck. He trailed kisses between her rounded breasts and kissed and licked along her skin until he reached her left nipple. He flicked it with his tongue and wrapped his lips around it, sucking hard, while his thumb and finger played with her right one.

She arched her back and dug her nails into his back. He gripped her hands and pulled them from him. "No touching, bugaboo. Not yet."

She moaned and bit her lip, as he kissed down her toned stomach and stopped right above her pink panties.

He took her hand in his and attached one of the handcuffs to her wrist and the other to her ankle. He then hooked the other one to her other wrist and then to the other ankle, causing her hands to be held down at her sides.

Chat smirked at her, ripped her panties from her hips, and dipped his head between her thighs. She peered down at him to watch him slowly lick up her folds, while her legs were kept spread. Marinette pulled at the binds, but it bit her ankles and she squealed in pain and pleasure, as his tongue circled her clit, causing it to swell and harden.

Marinette bit her bottom lip and arched her back. He swirled his tongue around her swollen clit and wrapped his lips around it, sucking hard, while he flicked his tongue against her exposed nub. Marinette cried out, as his right hand reached up and kneaded her left breast. His thumb grazed her peaked nipple and she moaned, clenching her hands into the sheets.

"I need you." Marinette cried out, as he slid a finger into her tight sex.

Chat felt the bundle of nerves inside her swell and he stroked it in a come hither movement, while he worked her with his tongue and lips. She panted and arched against him and the handcuffs bit into her wrists and ankles.

He brought her to the edge and stopped to let her calm down, before bringing her to the edge again.

Marinette moaned and writhed in pleasure and pain. "Please, Chaton." Marinette begged for him to end her suffering.

Chat smirked up at her through his mask. "Do you want to cum?"

"Yes, please, Chat. Please make me scream. Please…" Marinette begged and he coaxed her with his finger more, before stopping again.

"You're not being fair… kitty." Marinette's legs trembled and her muscles tensed up. "Please."

Chat smiled at her and brought his lips down to her clit. He flicked her once and she shivered and let out a loud gasp. "You're so close, baby."

"Please." Marinette begged, as sweat ran between her breasts.

"If you say the magic word, love bug." Chat smirked at her, slid his finger out till only his finger tip was inside her wet pussy, and he swirled his finger inside her.

She cried out in frustration. "Mew."

Chat smirked and brought his lips down to her swollen clit and he sucked and flicked it with his tongue, while he suddenly pushed his finger inside her and rubbed the nerve bundle.

She shook and arched further off of the bed and screamed out, cumming hard around his finger, coating it. "That's it, bugaboo. Cum for me."

Marinette panted trying to catch her breath and he removed his gloved finger and put it between his lips, licking it clean. "Now, it's my turn." Chat grabbed the bell between his thumb and index finger and pulled it down.

She raised her hips begging for him to fuck her while, she bit her bottom lip and watched him through her dark eyelashes.

Chat slid the bell all the way down, he slid the suit down his muscular arms and he pulled his suit off of each one, before he slid it over his hips, freeing himself. She moaned and took in the view of his muscular build. Years of being Chat Noir had done wonders for him. Plus, being a model and having a personal trainer helped.

Marinette watched him wrap his own fingers around his hard cock and watched him stroke his hand, slowly, up and down the length of him. He watched a drip slide down her folds and along the curve of her ass. "You're so wet, Mari."

Chat bent down and caught the drip with his tongue and he licked up her folds, causing her to cry out and shudder. "Ah…. Chat."

Chat smirked and ran his thumb over the tip of his cock, spreading precum around the head and down the shaft. "Do you want me?"

"Yes, Chaton." Marinette begged and kissed the air with her hips.

"Do you need me?" Chat bent down and licked her clit, before blowing cool air along her sensitive clit.

"Y-yes." Marinette stuttered and her body shook.

He crawled up her body and gripped her chin between his fingers. He peered down at her through heavy lidded green eyes. "Do you want my huge cock inside you? Filling you, while I fuck you till you scream out my name?" He flicked her parted upper lip with the tip of his tongue and she moaned and rolled her hips into him.

He teased her clit with the tip of his cock and she cried out, trembling. "Yes, please, Chaton!"

Chat quietly chuckled and kissed her hard on the lips. Her tongue swirled around his, as their lips met and moved against one another in a passionate kiss. He teased her wet opening with the tip of his hard cock and she pushed her hips up to try and get him to slide inside of her. He swirled the head around her opening and she moaned, begging him with her blue bell eyes.

"You want me to make you cum again, bugaboo?" Chat smirked at her and bit her bottom lip, tugging lightly.

Marinette nodded with a pant and he gripped her hips and slammed his cock into her tight pussy. She cried out and moved her hips against his, while the cuffs bit into her skin.

Chat moaned and fucked her harder and faster with each thrust. He gripped her hair at the top of her scalp, pulled her head back, and roughly kissed her on the lips, while she cried out in ecstasy.

"Are you my bad girl?" Chat ground the words out, while he fucked her hard and bit her bottom lip.

"Yes, I'm your bad girl." Marinette cried out with a loud moan.

Chat darkly smirked, pulled out of her, and flipped her over onto her stomach.

"Good girl." He gripped her hips with his fingers and pulled her so that she was on her knees, while her shoulders stayed on the bed. He raised a hand and slapped her across the ass, before he rubbed the redness away. He slid his hand between her thighs and caught her clit with his finger. He circled her swollen button, before sliding his finger along her soft, wet, folds and up between her cheeks. She cried out, as he circled her ass and dipped his finger inside. She cried out into the pillow and clenched her hands into fists.

Chat slid his hard, aching, cock back into her tight pussy and fucked her, while he slid his finger deeper into her ass. She cried out, as he moved his finger in rhythm with his cock.

"Ah! Chat! I can't! I'm- Chaton!" Marinette cried out and screamed into the pillow , as her walls tightened around him, bringing him to the edge.

"Fuck." Chat swore under his breath and gripped her hips harder, as he came with her.

Marinette panted, as he pulled out of her. He unhooked the handcuffs from her ankles and wrists. She turned around to face him on her hands and knees and licked up the length of him, from the base to the tip and she cleaned his cock with her tongue and mouth.

Chat groaned, as she lapped along his sensitive skin. He gripped his fingers in her hair, as she coaxed him to get hard again with ease.

"Mari…." Chat warned and bit back a groan.

"Detransform." Marinette peered up at him between licks with sparkling blue bell eyes and he groaned.

"Claws off." A neon light took him over and her husband kneeled before her with his head tilted back and his lips parted in a pant.

Marinette wrapped her lips around the head and she slid her lips down the length of him, while she pushed him back onto the bed.

He put one hand behind his head, while his other tangled into her hair. "Ah, Marinette."

Marinette worked Adrien with her tongue and mouth. "Just relax, Kitty. Let me take care of you."

Adrien sighed and moaned, while his wife coaxed him. She let him go with a pop and crawled up his body. He peered up at her through his lashes and ran his hand up her thigh and around her soft hip. Marinette bent down and flicked his top lip with her tongue, before he caught her tongue with his own. She pressed her lips against his and twirled her tongue around his. Marinette moved her hips and caught his cock with her pussy, before letting the tip of his hard cock dip into her wet sex.

He moaned as she circled her hips, teasing him. He gripped her hip with his nails and she moaned against his kiss and tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth.

"Hah, shit…" Adrien cussed, as she suddenly rolled her hips and let him slide all the way inside of her tight pussy.

Marinette softly giggled and he gripped both of her hips, while she rode him slowly and steadily. He felt how her back arched and how her breasts bounced with each movement she made. He groaned and felt himself coming to the edge again.

Marinette tilted her head back and cried out, as her muscles tightened and she came around his cock, coating him. Adrien groaned and pulled at her hips, pushing her up and down his cock, faster and harder….

Marinette cried out and came again, soaking him, as she shook, he panted and moved his hips to bury himself deeper. He ran his hands up to her breasts and he ran his thumbs over her nipples, and she cried out, keeping the rhythm and pace he had put her at.

Adrien panted and cried out, as he came hard again. She fell on top of his chest and tried to catch her breath, her legs still shaking from her orgasm. He trailed his fingers up her spine and she softly moaned with a sigh at the feel of his touch.

"How many more times do you think it would take to make a kitten?" Adrien brushed a loose strand of dark hair from her face, when she peered down at him.

Marinette smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Hmm… maybe all night. Think you can keep up with a little red bug?" She kissed him on the lips harder and tangled her fingers in his hair, while he moaned and deepened the kiss.

"Oh I can keep up, love bug." Adrien winked and flipped her back onto her back, before pinning her hands above her head, kissing her on the lips, and rolling his arousal against her sensitive pussy.


End file.
